


万物盛放

by narraci



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Growing Up Together, M/M, 中世纪au, 双性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: 有些人可能生来残酷，但她的姑娘不是这样的，她的波出生时伴随着玫瑰的盛开，红色的小鸟停在枝头上鸣唱，那是株茂盛的枝条，绿色的叶子层层叠叠生长着，叶瓣上滴下晶莹的水珠，水珠落在圆润的灰白色石头上，渗入褐色的泥土中，消失不见。
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	万物盛放

**Author's Note:**

> 一个粗糙的青梅竹马AU，以后可能会再拿现代AU搞一搞

有些人可能生来残酷，但她的姑娘不是这样的，她的波出生时伴随着玫瑰的盛开，红色的小鸟停在枝头上鸣唱，那是株茂盛的枝条，绿色的叶子层层叠叠生长着，叶瓣上滴下晶莹的水珠，水珠落在圆润的灰白色石头上，渗入褐色的泥土中，消失不见。

那天的风都特别地柔和，不像平时冰冷刺骨，像是要保护那个选在这天诞生的女孩，没把破败的木门吹得劈啪作响。赫克斯手里握着她偷偷摘下的漂亮的玫瑰，站在门外探头探脑，躺在床上的莎拉冲她微笑地招手，她小心翼翼地挪进房子里，莎拉把小小的婴儿放入赫克斯怀里，不曾想过小女孩是否会失手摔了她的孩子，弄伤她的孩子，赫克斯总是记得那一刻，她和波见面的那一刻，她的姑娘那时皱巴巴的，瘦弱，营养不良，连哭声都显得脆弱，完全想不到她有一天会出落得这样漂亮，健康的肤色，长长的黑色卷发，那双眼睛甜蜜得就像糖霜，贵族们摆在餐桌上的昂贵的稀有的糖，波的笑容让赫克斯想起她在城堡的花园里偷偷摘下的那朵玫瑰花，纵意盛放，鲜艳诱人，刺得她心头滴血。

莎拉把波交给了她，信任她能保护波的安全。

她们脚抵着脚睡在一张床上，对方是她们能获取的唯一温暖，波在她的怀里渐渐长大，依偎着，嬉闹着，她坐在火堆边烘着波小小的脚，赫克斯的妈妈在城堡里帮厨，总是能给她们带回一些残余的食物，尽管东西不多，她们还是会和波一家一同分享，当赫克斯的妈妈在城堡里时，赫克斯就与莎拉待在一块儿，莎拉在田里工作时，赫克斯和波就跟在她身后帮忙，赫克斯小心照看着波，莎拉有时会开玩笑说赫克斯几乎把波宠坏了，但赫克斯不知道这怎么可能，波穿得那样单薄，吃得那样少，长得这样小，人们得互相扶持才能过下去。

直到赫克斯的领主父亲把赫克斯带走了，关进了城堡里，卫兵抓着赫克斯细瘦的胳膊，把她拎上了马，莎拉试图阻止他们，但莎拉根本不是全副武装的卫兵的对手，赫克斯希望她不要这样做了，赫克斯不想她受伤，波尖叫着想要接近赫克斯，她的小姑娘跟着马匹奔跑，拼命向赫克斯伸出手，眼泪滑下她通红的脸颊，她的头发散在风中，赫克斯想要去拉住她的手，她的小姑娘和残酷不沾边，她的波是那样善良，美好，和所有残酷的事情都不沾边，她们的手指是那么接近，好像马上就可以碰触到对方，但事情并没有如此发生。

赫克斯在城堡里穿上盔甲，剃掉了头发，她把自己橘红色的头发编成发辫，系成手环，收在袋子里，就像把她的姑娘好好地收在盒子里，拿钥匙锁了起来，把盒子藏到了抽屉的最底层。

她在寒冷的夜晚独自一人哭泣着，她再也没见过她的母亲，也没有见过波，艰苦的训练让她的四肢和身躯布满伤痕，唯有食物是充足的，她往嘴里塞着吃的，没有真的去注意自己在吃东西，又在吃些什么，她就是想努力地活下来。

赫克斯的脸藏在冰冷的头盔之后，她长高了不少，已经习惯了厚重的盔甲与高大的马匹，她是特别的，她是卑微的，她学会在亲卫队里生存下去，学会在战争中幸存下来，她的双脚浸在鲜血里，她的双手比她当年偷摘的玫瑰还要血红。

当她再次见到她的波时，她的姑娘和一个小伙子走在一起，他们看上去十分亲密，她忘了多少年过去了，六年还是八年，她的波已经十六岁了，在人群中是那样灿烂耀眼，是谁都想拥有的太阳。

赫克斯的心底渗出了毒液，腐蚀着她的指尖，她感到剧痛攥着她的心脏，她的姑娘目光落到她身上，波停下了脚步，有些好奇地歪过头打量着她，她戴着头盔，严严实实盖住了她的面目，但是她的姑娘却拎起裙摆跑了起来，扔下她身边迷惑的小伙子，向她飞奔过来，脸上绽开欣喜又不敢相信的笑容。

她的太阳，她的宝石，她的鸟儿。

她的心脏又重新跳动起来。

“艾米！”她的玫瑰喊着她的名字，她有个名字，不是杂种，不是蠢货，她的名字由波喊出口就好像是真的，就好像和波一样闪耀着光芒。

波不知道赫克斯已经把她锁起来了，藏到了自己都找不到的地方。

莎拉把波交给了赫克斯，信任赫克斯能够保护波。

盔甲并不适合拥抱，但波还是想办法给了她一个拥抱，试图抱住她的腰，又踮脚去亲吻赫克斯的面罩，赫克斯手忙脚乱地把波从自己身上扯下来，她不该这样做，赫克斯不知道该怎样面对波，波长大了，她是那样漂亮动人，赫克斯在一瞬间就坠入了爱河，仿佛命中注定，仿佛她就是在等着这一刻，等着她的宝石经历时光的打磨，夺走她的心。

这是她的波，她做什么都可以，即使她要天上的星星赫克斯也会想办法给她摘下来的，她一直以为这只是男人用来欺骗女孩的甜言蜜语，可她发现她是真的想这么做，她想为她做任何事，想把她搂在怀里，在火堆边，烘烤她的脚趾，想拨开她的发丝，亲吻她柔软的脸颊，想把她拢在手心，捧在心尖，锁进柜子里。

“我一直试着去见你，”赫克斯仔细打量着她的姑娘，她漂亮的脸上有一道浅浅的伤痕，就在巧克力色的眼睛下方，“但士兵们总是拦着我，他们不让我见你，他们说没有你这个人，我不相信，”波没有她长得那么高，她低头就能看见她的姑娘的头顶，波的声音黏糊糊的，她几乎就没听见波在说什么，差点没听见，“我想从围墙那儿溜进去，但是被发现了，我妈妈禁止我再去找你了她说我会给你造成麻烦的。”

“莎拉说得对，”赫克斯伸手抚摸着波脸上的伤痕，这道伤痕离她的眼睛太近了，她不敢相信有人曾这样伤害波，“不是给我造成麻烦，你永远不会给我造成麻烦，但你会让自己受伤的。”

波的眼中迸开惊喜，“我想你，艾米，我每天都在想你。”

赫克斯感到恐慌，她不知道自己是什么模样，她干裂的皮肤上留下了多少伤疤，她很久很久没有看过自己的脸了，她的头发一团糟，参差不齐。

她不知道自己是怎么逃回城堡，从抽屉最底层，找到了装着自己头发的那个袋子，那是过去的艾米·赫克斯，那个波所认识的艾米·赫克斯，波心里的艾米，波所需要的艾米，赫克斯跪坐在地上，低头看着手中来自过去的鬼魂。

过去的那个艾米·赫克斯可没法报仇，过去的艾米·赫克斯愚蠢天真，什么都不懂，她要报仇，她的敌人给了她报仇的力量。

“你妈妈和你在一起吗？”波问。

她不知道，她的姑娘以为赫克斯的母亲消失是因为去了赫克斯的身边，赫克斯没有告诉她的姑娘事实，她不知道她的母亲剩下的骨骼埋在哪里，瘦小的妇人究竟能留下多少东西，占多少地方，以至于需要从这世间消失。

她的姑娘不需要知道这些。

没有了赫克斯的母亲，波是否挨饿了，受冻了，莎拉能否支撑起她们的家，日子是不是更加苦难了。

这些问题没有必要去问。

波还真的有个计划，他们有一个计划，那个和波在一块儿过于亲密的小伙子叫芬恩，他们所有人集合在了一起，计划着一场谋反，一场针对领主的刺杀。

他们受苦，他们失去，沉重的税压得他们的孩子吃不饱饭，战争又屠杀了他们的亲人，他们在冬天成批地死去，他们不愿意再忍受下去了。

“我只想去找你。”波对赫克斯说话时，芬恩在一旁警惕地看着她。

她的姑娘一直想来找她，为了她受伤，为了她。

“她是领主亲卫队队长，她是那个私生子，你确定我们应该把计划告诉她？”赫克斯能从外面听到他们的争吵，“你不知道她做了些什么，你难道不知道人们是怎么叫她的？”

――屠杀者，弑君者，红色，毁灭。

“她是艾米，我什么都能告诉她。”她的波是那样信任她。

赫克斯走进房间时，看到芬恩的手叠在波的手上，波并不在意，似乎已经习惯这样的举动――他们很亲密，赫克斯再次认识到，芬恩想要把波偷走，从抽屉最底层，把盒子砸开，把她的波偷走。

这不是波的错，波失去了她，又失去了莎拉，她总得想办法活下去，一个小女孩该怎么活下去？

天太冷了，她太饿了，她不会为此责怪波。

她想杀了芬恩，她要杀了芬恩，她会先杀了领主，再杀了芬恩。

赫克斯脱掉了盔甲，勉强梳理了自己很久没有剪的头发，她的头发又长长了，波握着她冰冷的手，她的姑娘手上布满细小的伤口，这双手给她端来热水，为她洗脸，为她重新梳头，她的姑娘的柔软嘴唇落在她的额头上，赫克斯想把波拉入她的怀中，紧紧拥抱着她，波不会反对的，赫克斯知道，但波可能也不知道她真正的感情，不再是幼年时的相依为命，那时的种子已经埋入了她的心中，浇着水，默默酝酿着，现在终于破土而出，疯狂地生长着，她终于明白她生命中所缺少的是什么。

她的姑娘的手轻轻抚摸过她手臂上的疤痕，眼中满是心疼，她的姑娘是这么温柔，这么善良，任何从她唇间说出的词语都带着天然的圣洁，包括她的姓氏，不再肮脏，不再邪恶。

赫克斯告诉他们城堡的布局，领主的行程，告诉他们一切，赫克斯有自己的亲兵，她会调离这些人。

芬恩仍旧不信任她，赫克斯一点都不在乎。

赫克斯有一把匕首，等芬恩杀了领主之后，她会把这把匕首插入芬恩的胸膛，插入他的心脏。

她的姑娘举着剑，等待着，她会告诉她芬恩永远不会回来了，她点起了火，烧了引线，城堡陷入一片火海，芬恩的尸体将会同赫克斯的头发，她母亲的尸骨一同燃烧殆尽，散发着臭味，无迹可寻。

赫克斯紧紧抓住波的手腕，不让她冲向火海，一切都结束了，她把女孩搂进怀里，让她悲伤地喊叫，让她依靠着自己，她只有自己可以依靠了。波蜜色的皮肤在火光下愈发地甜蜜，女孩抱住了她，手掌中的血抹到了她的脖子上，眼睛发红，她看到了波杀人的样子，用剑刺向士兵的喉咙，她一个人如何生活，她独自打猎，独自运水，赫克斯不禁抓紧女孩的双臂亲吻女孩的嘴唇，她品尝到波的痛苦，波张开双唇，她闭着眼睛，向赫克斯探出舌尖，泥土，木柴，冬天的火堆，蜂蜜，烧焦的土豆，灰烬。

赫克斯的手指插入波的浓密的头发间，波再也没有力气站着了，她瘫坐在地上，赫克斯仍将她抱在怀中，轻轻拍着她的背。

莎拉把波交给了赫克斯，信任赫克斯能够保护波。

有些人可能生来残酷，但她的姑娘不是这样的，她的波出生时，有星星落入大海，有鲸鱼跃出水面，精灵在森林中歌唱，赫克斯在花园中摘了一株玫瑰，然后把她的心放在了波的手中。


End file.
